Talk:Redflare's final Camp/apartment complex thingy I think...
Explaining Characters If you have new characters explain them here so everyone can know who they are. Red- Red is a dude, that hates Flare. He used to be going out with Flare, but they did something they regreted at a young age and now they have a chold named Spark. He could be described as random. Flare- She could be discribed at having anger managment. Spark- He doesn't think, and acts without thought. He often ends up eating things that are not meant to be eaten. ---- Zane-He is a fun loving guy surfer and skater plays drums just a fun cool teen Zeke-Loves pinball skater plays drums to loves eating ramen noodles beef flavor zanes twin almost exactly the same Joy-She loves skateboarding and surfing and playing her guitar and is just a cool teen --K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 05:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Stephen- A sorta evil pyrotistic who occasionaly reads books. (Custom Character) Elizabeth- A skateboarding, surfing, rollerskating drums chick who is EXTREMELY nice. But will get angry if you are mean to her! (Custom Character) 2-D- The guy with two dents in his eyesockets. (User)(Note: I don't have two dents in my eyesockets. I just take the roll from the REAL character, who does have 2 dents in his eye sockets!) 2-D!!Text me! 18:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Nalyd - Dude that likes hanging out. He's high on life. Ron - Fat guys who lives with his mom. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 19:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Sorrel-crazy insane girl that likes to hang around with guys. She plays the drums and the piano. She is part angel and can talk to animals! Anyway she is a rollarblader and is good at making friends. Caramel-she is a surfer (like bridgette) and is very easy to get along! --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 23:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Sunshine- a ravioli pixie who was most likely hit on the head repeatedly at a young age. She's new to Earth and doesn't understand basic customs and actions, and is afraid of Chuck Norris. She loves making friends, is obsessed with Duncan, and makes a mean ravioli. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:25, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ron's Mom - an elderly Jewish woman who likes controlling her son --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 23:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ravioli- another ravioli pixie and Sunshine's twin sister. She's Sunshine's polar opposite. She is gloomy and occasionally destructive, and has trouble relating to people. In fact, a room with more than two people in it makes her feel uncomfortable and want to leave. She's stuck on Earth since she came looking for Sunshine and couldn't find a way back. Ravioli isn't her real name, but Sunshine started calling her that and it stuck. Sunny D- Sunshine's adopted "son". A result of Ezekielguy putting a Duncan poster and package of ravioli in the microwave at the same time. He is smart, shy, and artsy. He is friendly but has trouble relating to people because of his "parantage". Sunshine adores him and is extremely protective of him. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 14:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry. This is just to say sorry. I just got an attitude prob. Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 02:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC)